


You Would Never Call Me Baby (Podfic)

by inkforhumanhands



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Catholic Matt Murdock, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Happy Ending, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson at Columbia, POV Matt Murdock, Panic Attacks, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Poetic, Prose Poem, Self-Hatred, Self-Worth Issues, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkforhumanhands/pseuds/inkforhumanhands
Summary: A podfic for the fic "You Would Never Call Me Baby."“I’m—Foggy, I’m not good for you. I’m notgood.”Matt reacts badly to Foggy asking him out one night in their dorm room.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	You Would Never Call Me Baby (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Would Never Call Me Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978820) by [inkforhumanhands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkforhumanhands/pseuds/inkforhumanhands). 



> Apologies for the low quality (first ever podfic!) and my nose being kind of stuffy due to allergy season.

**Download** : [MP3](https://archive.org/download/you-would-never-call-me-baby-podfic/you%20would%20never%20call%20me%20baby_podfic.mp3) (46.3 MBs) 

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length:** 43:58


End file.
